This document relates to electromagnetic spectrum allocation and utilization.
The wireless spectrum is usually available to any wireless device. However, while the wireless spectrum can generally be used by any wireless device, the devices that operate in the wireless spectrum should respect other transmissions that are occurring in the same spectrum. Examples of the other transmissions are digital television signals. Wireless devices can respect other transmissions by operating in a manner that reduces interference with the other transmissions. Interference can be reduced by detecting transmissions in portions of the spectrum and attenuating transmissions in those portions of the spectrum occupied by the detected transmissions.